Memoar
by Hydrilla
Summary: Karena di musim panas masa lalu, mereka telah punya kisah. Dan kini, mereka akan kembali mengulang kisah-kisah musim panas mereka seperti dulu, dimulai dari tahun ini, dengan level yang sudah naik pula. / Sebuah sample entry dan fanfiksi pembukaan bulan sosialisasi BTC V dari panitia :)


Memoar

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Hydrilla

AU, OOC, Typos, misstypes, time-split, etc. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Rate T

Kategori SasuSaku Fiction for AU

#Prompt25

Summary: Karena di musim panas masa lalu, mereka telah punya kisah. Dan kini, mereka akan kembali mengulang kisah-kisah musim panas mereka seperti dulu, dimulai dari tahun ini, dengan level yang sudah naik pula.

a/n: Sample entry untuk BTC V! Yeay!

-oOo-

.

.

.

"Serius, Sakura." Yamanaka Ino menaruh kembali _diet coke_ dalam genggamannya ke atas meja. "Kau harusnya mencoba mencari pacar."

Haruno Sakura hanya tertawa kecil sambil kembali menyuap _waffle_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Hari itu merupakan suatu hari yang cerah di musim panas. Awan yang bergulung terefleksi di atas kaca-kaca gedung bertingkat. Para pejalan kaki merayapi jalan dengan pakaian kasual, senyum tampak mengembang di sebagian dari mereka sebagai pengingat bahwa libur musim panas yang dinanti telah dimulai.

Lonceng di pintu _café_ tidak berhenti berdenting dengan hilir mudik pengunjung. Bisik-bisik, langkah kaki, gelas-gelas yang beradu, semua hiruk-pikuk itu memenuhi bangunan yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo yang padat.

"Jangan tertawa!" Ino menatap tajam pada sahabat _pink_ nya _._

"Oh, ayolah, Ino." Sakura menyesap _milkshake_ nya. "Aku masih muda, tahu."

Perempuan berambut pirang berkilau itu memutar bola matanya. "Kau sudah 23 tahun. Kau punya pekerjaan. Apalagi yang ingin kauraih, Sakura? Sudah saatnya berkencan!"

"Apa itu berarti aku harus bergonta-ganti pacar sepertimu?" Sakura menanggapi dengan tak acuh.

"Oh, diamlah, Jidat." Ino melempar kentang gorengnya. "Serius, Sakura. Ini sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali kau dekat dengan lelaki."

"Hmm."

Gumaman itu menjadi jawaban tanpa makna dari Sakura. Kedua maniknya melempar pandang ke arah gedung-gedung bertingkat pencakar langit. Kaca-kaca jendela dari gedung-gedung tersebut memantulkan cahaya matahari, tampak kerlap-kerlip di siang yang panas.

Salah satu jendela yang terbuka membawanya kembali pada masa di mana ada sosok lelaki yang tinggal di samping rumahnya. Kala itu, mereka biasanya berinteraksi dari balkon masing-masing. Entah mengobrol tentang acara tv, pelajaran, atau hanya saling mengolok. Kebiasaan itu berlangsung sejak mereka kecil, hingga Sakura sendiri lupa kapan pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sepantaran dengan Sakura dan memiliki paras yang tampan. Sasuke ingin menjadi _rocker._ Tapi, hanya Sakura yang tahu karena ayah pemuda itu selalu ingin anaknya menjadi pebisnis.

Sakura ingin tertawa mengingat bagaimana wajah Sasuke ketika Sakura memergokinya sedang bermain gitar dengan brutal di kamar lelaki itu yang memang berseberangan dengan kamar Sakura. Ada raut kaget, _awkward_ , dengan baluran rona merah di sekitar pipi tirus lelaki itu.

Ia mengingat masa kecil mereka yang begitu absurd. Penuh dengan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti membangun rumah pohon ketika usia mereka delapan yang akhirnya malah roboh ketika Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang lebih tua delapan tahun, menaikinya. Atau malah ketika keduanya mencoba memakan _berry_ yang tumbuh di belakang pekarangan rumah Sasuke dan membuat mereka gatal-gatal selama seminggu karena ternyata _berry_ itu beracun. Untung saja saat itu sedang libur musim panas.

Banyak hal yang mereka lalui sebagai tetangga yang akrab. Bagaimana mereka saling 'berbagi' PR di sekolah. Ketika mereka sama-sama dihukum karena sebagai kelompok, mereka tak mengerjakan tugas apapun selama musim panas karena sibuk bertualang di pekarangan Nyonya Anko yang terkenal angker. Lagipula, saat itu mereka masih sembilan tahun.

Sakura pikir, untuk anak sepantaran mereka saat itu, dirinya dan Sasuke masihlah amat sangat polos. Bahkan, Sasuke tak pernah tertarik untuk bermain _game_ melalui tv besar yang terpasang di kamarnya dan memilih bermain lumpur bersama Sakura. Keduanya memang aneh, tapi mereka nyaman dengan segala bentuk jalinan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Hingga ketika keduanya berusia empat belas. Ada _camp_ musim panas yang diadakan klub bahasa perancis yang mereka ikuti. Di tengah-tengah acara api unggun yang riuh dengan gitar dan nyanyi-nyanyian yang mereka hapalkan selama klub berlangsung. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk agak menyudut di bagian belakang.

" _Si tu aimes parler franҫais, frappe des mains!"_

Saat itu, Sakura bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Mengikuti keramaian yang juga dibuat oleh sekawannya. Kerlap-kerlip bintang menaungi mereka kala itu. Bunyi derik dahan yang berdansa dengan angin seakan ikut bersenang-senang dengan mereka.

" _Si tu aimes parler franҫais, frappe du pied!"_

Sakura tertawa terbahak dengan debu yang mereka ciptakan karena menjejakkan kaki dengan tidak santai ke tanah. Bunyi bedebum kontan memenuhi indra pendengaran mereka.

" _Si tu aimes parler franҫais—_

"Sakura?"

Genggaman tangan Sasuke yang mengerat pada tangannya membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandang. "Ya?"

— _(et) que tu veux le partager. Si tu aimes parler franҫais—_

Sakura masih memandang Sasuke yang menundukkan kepala. Ada gelenyar aneh yang menghampiri Sakura ketika melihat teman sejak kecilnya bertingkah tak biasa. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya.

— _fais un bisou!"_

Dan dalam satu tarikan yang tak sempat Sakura lawan, Sasuke Uchiha menciumnnya tepat di bibir.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali menyesap _milkshake_ nya. Itu adalah kenangan akan ciuman pertamanya. Perempuan berambut merah muda tersebut tak menyangka jika romansa yang menyerangnya pada masa pubertas membuatnya menyukai sosok Uchiha Sasuke, teman masa kecilnya.

Saat itu, ia memang tak bereaksi ketika dicium Sasuke. Hal itu masih terlalu awam baginya. Hanya saja, debaran jantungnya mendadak berkali lipat lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya. Sakura hanya membeku melihat Sasuke yang kembali masuk ke tenda.

Sepulangnya mereka, Sakura mengunci dirinya dalam kamar. Tak ada jendela ataupun balkon yang terbuka. Ia hanya berusaha untuk mengerti atas reaksi tubuhnya yang aneh pada Sasuke. Ada getaran yang… tak bisa ia definisikan. Padahal, di masa kecil, mereka bahkan pernah mandi bersama. Seharusnya tak perlu ada rasa malu dan gugup, kan? Tapi, hatinya tetap tidak tenang.

Namun, kabar mengejutkan ketika ia kembali ke sekolah dua hari kemudian, membuatnya berlari menuju rumah Sasuke yang sudah terkemas rapi. Pagar rumahnya terkunci dengan rapat, begitu pula rumah utamanya. Ibu Sakura bilang, keluarga Sasuke pindah.

Ketika itu, ia tentu marah besar. Sasuke tak pernah memberitahunya sekali pun. Tak pula dengan salam perpisahan selain ciuman pertama yang terenggut. Tapi, ia tak berdaya. Ia hanya menerimanya dan mencoba kembali menjalani hari yang terasa lebih berat.

Panggilan dari Ino membuatnya tersadar dari masa lalunya yang terasa hampa tanpa kehadiran Sasuke, disaat ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai lelaki itu.

"Itu sudah lama sekali, kau tahu?" Ino mengunyah kentangnya dengan sebal. "Berapa tahun, Sakura? Berapa?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Karena memang ya, sudah lama sekali kisah cintanya berlalu. Bagaimana ia menolak semua pria yang mendekatinya karena masih berharap pada pemuda yang mungkin saja kembali lagi untuknya.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia menanti hal seabsurd ini. Sakura hanya merasa ia melakukan hal yang benar, meski ia diam di tempat; tak melaju maupun mundur, tidak belok maupun serong. Ia hanya diam dan menanti, meski kehidupan berputar dan waktu berjalan tiada henti.

Kadang, ia merasa bodoh. Kenapa pula ia harus terpedaya pada cinta pertamanya yang bahkan tak sempat mencapai klimaks—tergantung begitu saja karena pihak yang ia suka pergi tanpa ada kabar? Lucunya lagi, ia sadar setelah pemuda itu pergi. Bagaimana hatinya terasa kosong tanpa kehadiran pemuda berambut unik dan berkepribadian unik pula. Ia sadar saat semuanya sudah terlambat.

Namun, hatinya juga tak bisa berbohong. Ia tak memungkiri bahwa tak ada lelaki lain yang mampu menyaingi Uchiha Sasuke baginya. Lelaki itu terlalu mengerti seluk-beluk atas diri Sakura, entah bagaimana pun caranya. Mereka pun melalui berbagai hal bersama sedari kecil. Tak ayal Sakura sulit melupakan kehadiran Sasuke. Jadi, Sakura pikir untuk tetap menyimpannya. Menggembok perasaannya dalam hati meski ia tak tahu kapan harus membuka kuncinya.

Dan Sakura kembali tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu, suatu saat semuanya akan berjalan dengan indah.

.

.

.

Helaan napas meluruh dari bibir tipis Haruno Sakura. Musim panas telah berjalan beberapa hari dan perubahan suhu yang terjadi membuatnya merasa gerah dua kali lipat. Apalagi, ia harus berjalan kaki setelah pulang dari _café_ tempat ia nongkrong dengan Ino. Ditambah lagi dengan jalanan sesak Tokyo yang dipenuhi lautan manusia. Kontan saja ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang sesampainya di rumah.

Ada figura kecil yang menarik pandangnya ketika memalingkan muka. Sebuah foto Sakura kecil yang dirangkul Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis tercetak dalam kertas usang yang terambil sepuluh tahun silam. Ulasan senyum hadir dan membuat Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. Ada langkah statis menuju jendela yang dipasangi tirai putih.

Kemilau hijau Sakura lurus pada sebuah jendela kayu jati berplitur. Tertutup rapat, dengan tirai gelap yang terlihat pengap. Cat-cat tembok di sekitarnya mulai pudar, tanaman rambat sudah mulai menyentuh sisi-sisi jendela tersebut.

Ingatannya melaju pada masa-masa di mana ia dan Sasuke masih bersama. Waktu di saat mereka menghabiskan liburan musim panas berdua, saling mengejek dari balik jendela, atau bahkan ketika mereka saling lempar barang dan bertingkah absurd.

Dulu mereka begitu polos dan kekanakan. Bagaimana mereka bisa terjebak (atau setidaknya Sakura karena ia tidak tahu dengan pasti perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya) akan romansa, Sakura tak pernah tahu. Entah itu karena pengaruh hormon pubertas atau memang takdir… Sakura hanya membiarkannya berjalan sesuai arus.

Sebuah pergerakan di balik jendela membuat dahi Sakura berkerut. Salah satu alisnya naik kala dengan perlahan jendela di hadapannya terbuka. Ketika tirainya tersingkap, keterkejutan menyapanya.

Ada sosok tinggi berkulit pucat di sana. Bermata jelaga yang menatap Sakura dengan intens, serta model rambut khas yang tak pernah dilupa oleh Sakura.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya, Sakura?"

Bahkan cara bicaranya masih sama sekalipun suaranya semakin dalam!

Ya Tuhan, kenapa bisa demikian? Baru saja Sakura berpikir bahwa semuanya akan berjalan indah di _café_ tadi, tetapi Sasuke _benar-benar_ sudah muncul di hadapannya.

"Kupikir aku perlu memberimu kecupan selamat datang, seperti _dulu_ —ada ciuman perpisahan."

"A-a—apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah kembali berujar, "Ayo kita bermain seperti dulu Sakura. Tentu saja dengan cara yang lebih intim." Dengan nada menggoda khas lelaki dewasa pula.

"H-huh?"

Ya Tuhan, berapa lama ia tak bertemu lelaki itu hingga sifatnya sudah banyak berubah? Dan oh, tentu saja mereka akan kembali mengulang kisah-kisah musim panas mereka seperti _dulu,_ dimulai dari tahun ini, dengan level yang sudah naik pula.

 _ **END**_

 _Si tu aimes parler franҫais, frappe des mains: jika kau suka berbicara (bahasa) prancis tepuk tangan_

 _Si tu aimes parler franҫais, frappe du pied: jika kau suka berbicara (bahasa) prancis hentak kaki_

 _fais un bisou: cium pipi (baik kanan maupun kiri/cupika cupiki)_

 _a/n:_

 _Mak, ampun, cliffhanger lagi dan agak maksa, huhu, maafin sayah :'(_

 _Betewe,_ _ **bulan sosialisasi BTC V sudah dibuka**_ _, lho! :D_

 _Dan ini adalah sample entry pembuatan fanfiksinya :)_

 _ **Ingat, BTC V**_ _akan dimulai pada_ _ **1-31 Juli 2015.**_ _Ayo_ _ **ikut**_ _dan ramaikan, okaaaiiii? ;D_

 _ **More information about BTC: BTContest; banjirtomatceri dot tumblr dot net; fanspage BTC di fb "Banjir TomatCeri"; akun ffn Banjir TomatCeri 2015; dan wordpress btcontest dot wordpress dot com**_ _(hapus spasi dang anti dot dengan . dan ganti dengan )_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _-Hydrilla :)_


End file.
